Dangerous (song)
Not to be confused with Dangerous, the album. |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |} |} "Dangerous" is a song by American recording singer Michael Jackson. The song appeared as the fourteenth and final track on Jackson's album of the same name, released in November 1991. Written and composed by Jackson, Bill Bottrell and Teddy Riley. Lyrics of Dangerous The Way She Came Into The Place I Knew Right Then And There There Was Something Different About This Girl The Way She Moved Her Hair, Her Face, Her Lines Divinity In Motion As She Stalked The Room I Could Feel The Aura Of Her Presence Every Head Turned Feeling Passion And Lust The Girl Was Persuasive The Girl I Could Not Trust The Girl Was Bad The Girl Was Dangerous I Never Knew But I Was Walking The Line Come Go With Me I Said I Have No Time And Don't You Pretend We Didn't Talk On The phone My Baby Cried She Left Me Standing Alone She's So Dangerous The Girl Is So Dangerous Take Away My Money Throw Away My Time You Can Call Me Honey But You're No Damn Good For Me She Came At Me In Sections With The Eyes Of Desire I Fell Trapped Into Her Web Of Sin A Touch, A Kiss A Whisper Of Love I Was At The Point Of No Return Deep In The Darkness Of Passion's Insanity I Felt Taken By Lust's Strange Inhumanity This Girl Was Persuasive This Girl I Could Not Trust The Girl Was Bad The Girl Was Dangerous I Never Knew But I Was Living In Vain She Called My House She Said You Know My Name And Don't You Pretend You Never Did Me Before With Tears In Her Eyes My Baby Walked Out The Door She's So Dangerous The Girl Is So Dangerous Take Away My Money Throw Away My Time You Can Call Me Honey But You're No Damn Good For Me Dangerous The Girl Is So Dangerous I Have To Pray To God 'Cause I Know How Lust Can Blind It's A Passion In My Soul But You're No Damn Lover Friend Of Mine I Can not Sleep Alone Tonight My Baby Left Me Here Tonight I Cannot Cope 'Til It's All Right You And Your Manipulation You Hurt My Baby And Then It Happened She Touched Me For The Lips Of A Strange Woman Drop As A Honeycomb And Her Mouth Was Smoother Than Oil But Her Inner Spirit And Words Were As Sharp As A Two-Edged Sword But I Loved It 'Cause It's Dangerous Dangerous The Girl Is So Dangerous Take Away My Money Throw Away My Time You Can Call Me Honey But You're No Damn Good For Me Dangerous The Girl Is So Dangerous Take Away My Money Throw Away My Time You Can Call Me Honey But You're No Damn Good For Me Dangerous The Girl Is So Dangerous Take Away My Money Throw Away My Time You Can Call Me Honey But You're No Damn Good For Me Dangerous The Girl Is So Dangerous I Have To Pray To God 'Cause I Know How Lust Can Blind It's A Passion In My Soul But You're No Damn Lover Friend Of Mine Video Category:Songs